Bloody school library
by zoom x-flash
Summary: konoha Highschool Sekolah megah dan mewah itu ternyata menyimpan segudang misteri, terutama pembunuhan dan banyak lagi kasus lainnya.
1. sasuke dan naruto

**Bloody school library**

**by Zoom x-flash**

**Disclaimer by Masashi kishimoto**

"tch.. Aku terlambat". kata pemuda berstel seragam sekolah sedang berlari melewati koridor sekolah.

derap kakinya yang keras menggema diseluruh ruangan, nafasnya memburu dan kakinya mulai sedikit kram. akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan kelas

tanpa pintu dia berhenti."h-hhai semua". kata pemuda berambut pirang uzumaki naruto. semua siswa termasuk guru pun menoleh kearah suara

mengerikkan tadi,

"Terlambat lagi, naruto ?". kata seorang guru yang sering memakai masker, hatake kakashi.

"ya, ini pertama kalinya untukku. dan tumben guru yang datang lebih awal". jawab naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya disertai cengiran

khas uzumaki. semua murid tercengang dan saling berpandang-pandangan stelah mendengar perkataan naruto tadi.

kakashi yang merasa mendapat teguran halus dari naruto mencoba mengalah saja, dan mempersilahkan naruto untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"huuh.. duduklah naruto".

naruto langsung berlai menuju tempat duduknya setelah mendapat perintah dari kakashi.

"hei naruto, kau lihat wajah kakashi tadi ?". kata kiba teman sebangku naruto.

Naruto melirik kearah kiba sambil tersenyum."tidak, memang kenapa ?".

"sudah ku duga kau memang menyebalkan". kata kiba kesal.

naruto menyeringai melihat reaksi kiba. pelajaran hari itu akhirnya selesai dengan gembiranya para murid.

"whoi naruto kau mengambil kotak makan siang ku ya ?". kata kiba sambil mengobrak-abrik tas nya. naruto yang merasa menjadi tersangka

menyanggah dugaan kiba tadi."huh kalau hanya sebuah kotak apa gunanya".

"tapi didalamnya ada isi nya naruto". kata kiba dengan suara keras. entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda ini tapi suaranya seperti klakson mobil. naruto

tak mau kalah,"kau menuduhku ?". tanya naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kiba juga berdiri karna mendapat tantangan dari naruto."sejak awal

aku sudah menuduhmu naruto".jawab kiba dengan ganas.

"bagaimana kau bisa menuduhku yang pada kenyataannya aku tak pernah menyentuh kotak makan siangmu". kata naruto sambil mendekap

tangannya.

"aku tadi kan keluar, mungkin saja kau mengambilnya tanpa sepengatahuanku".

itu adalah fakta yang benar-benar membuat naruto tak bisa bergerak.

"sudahlah akui saja naruto". kata sasuke menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"apa maksudmu sasuke ?". tanya naruto dengan melirik sasuke yang duduk di bangku belakangnya sambil membaca buku. "maksudku adalah, aku

membuat pengakuan bahwa kaulah pencurinya". jawab sasuke, dia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja. tatapan mata sasuke

mengintrogasi kejujuran naruto dan didukung oleh kiba yang juga sama seperti sasuke. naruto semakin gugup dan terpojok, akhirnya dia mengaku

juga.

"Baiklah aku pencurinya!".

semua murid tercengang untuk kedua kalinya mendengar perkataan naruto.

"dunia tidak adil". naruto berlari keluar kelas meninggal kan kiba yang kebingungan."dia yang mencuri, dia yang berbuat kesalahan kenapa dia

bersikap seperti itu".

"sebenarnya aku juga ikut mencuri bersama naruto". kata sasuke tak sadar kalau ia juga mengakui kesalahannya, segera sasuke meralat perkataannya

tadi."a-aaku hanya ikut memakan ehm.. sedikit".

kiba menatap sasuke dingin. sasuke nyengir sambil menatap kiba polos.

dan akhir dari pencurian itu membuahkan kejar-kejaran ketiga orang tadi.

"huh sialan kau pantat ayam". kata naruto setelah berhenti di samping sekolah konoha highscool yang mewah itu. nafasnya masih memburu setelah

dikejar kiba tadi."kau yang mencurinya". gumam sasuke.

"tapi kau juga ikut memakannya kan". naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"sudahlah yang penting kita selamat". sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok, wajahnya merah akibat kelelahan, tapi tiba-tiba raut mukanya

berubah."hei naruto, aku melihat sesuatu disana". kata sasuk sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang kosong sekolah."di mana ?". tanya naruto, kepalanya

menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. wajar sekolah ini kan sangat luas, bahkan ruang olahraga saja sanggup menampung lebih dari seratus orang.

"itu". kata naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"itu pohon naruto".

"lalu dimana ?"

"di gudang itu".

"oh". kesal karna tanggapan naruto tadi sasuke terpaksa harus menahan luapan emosi nya.

"baiklah ayo kita periksa". kata sasuke memberi aba-aba dengan berjalan duluan.

"kenapa kau masih di situ, dasar durian".

"oh.. baiklah aku mengikutimu ayam". entah apa yang terbesit di hati naruto tapi sepertinya dia takut pada.. gudang.

tempat penyimpanan itu memang sudah jarang digunakan, karna letaknya yang jauh mungkin. tapi disinilah tempat yang cocok untuk menyimpan

sesuatu, dulu pernah ada orang yang di kunci di tempat ini. memang tempat penyimpanan yang pas.

"di sini gelap sasuke". kata naruto bersembunyi di belakang sasuke. karna merasa risih dengan tingkah naruto yang kekanak-kanakan sasuke

memberhentikan mendapat protes dari naruto karna sasuke berhenti mendadak."kenapa kau berhenti seperti itu, dasar ayam".

"bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku ayam huh, dasar durian". sasuke berbalik dan menghadap naruto.

"pantat ayam memang selalu di belakang, kan". kata naruto dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"durian".

"ayam".

mereka bedua bertengkar dengan menggunakan kalimat tadi dan diucapkan secara berulang-ulang. sampai perkataan mereka berhenti karna

mendengar bunyi benda jatuh yang cukup keras dari arah samping mereka.

"kau mendengar sesuatu naruto ?".

naruto menjawab pertanyaan sasuke tadi dengan menganggukan kepala, jujur saja naruto sudah sangat ketakutan saat ini. mereka berdua menolehkan

kepalanya perlahan dan.. sambaran petir menjadi background diantara keduanya setelah melihat mayat tergeletak di samping mereka. naruto berteriak

dan di akhiri dengan pingsannya mereka berdua. sebenarnya sasuke hanya pura-pura pingsan.

semua murid berkumpul di lapangan sekolah karna ada sesuatu yag ingin disampaikan kepala sekolah. tsunade yang sudah berdiri di mimbar

akhirnya siap bersuara."kita mendapat kabar duka, teman kita yang bernama rock lee dinyatakn meninggal pagi ini".

berita itu sempat membuat gempar para murid di sekolah ini terutama kelas XI. teman-teman lee yang terdiri dari naruto dan kawan-kawan merasa

terpukul atas meninggalnya teman mereka. dan berita itu sempat menimbulkan beberapa spekulasi dari para murid. karna tidak jarang sekolah ini

memakan korban jiwa dan parahnya lagi kematian para korban sangatlah tidak wajar, ada yang menuduh kalau kepala sekolah merekalah yang

melakukannya untuk mendapat kesuksesan, dengan kata lain spekulasi itu mengarah kepada sebuah ritual persembahan. tapi kepala sekolah

membantah dengan tegas tuduhan itu dengan alasan "sebuah kesuksesan hanya didapat melalui kerja keras" dan membantah dengan tegas tidak ada

ritual apapun di sekolah ini.

"sudahlah, relakan kepergiannya". kata neji menenangkan tenten yang menangis di acara pemakan rock lee.

"aku tidak percaya dia pergi secepat ini". kata neji yang berdiri di samping naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. pria tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat begitu

tenang dengan wajah datarnya tapi naruto bisa menangkap raut kesedihan di wajah neji meskipun sangat sedikit.

"satu lagi orang yang kita sayangi telah pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya". neji memandang lurus kedepan. kini naruto benar-benar melihat

raut kesedihan di wajah neji.

acara pemakaman itu akhirnya selesai dengan bubarnya para murid dan guru.

naruto berjalan disepanjang jalan konoha, dia berjalan tanpa tujuan dan arah dia hanya berjalan saja

sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti karna menubruk seseorang."m-mmaafkan aku". kata gadis bernama hinata yang ditubruk naruto."kau baik-baik

saja". naruto membantu hinata berdiri dan membantu mengambil barang belanjaan hinata yang jatuh."aku baik-baik saja, trimakasih naruto-kun".

belum sempat naruto membalas hinata sudah langsung pergi meningnggalkannya. "apa yang terjadi padanya". pikir naruto.

dia melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan yang dituju kali ini adalah rumah sasuke. naruto berlari kecil menyusuri gang, akhirnya sampai dikediaman uciha

naruto segera masuk kerumah yang cukup mewah itu.

"sasuke !" naruto berteriak di depan rumah bocah bernama sasuke tadi, karna tak ada jawaban naruto mengira kalau sasuke sedang tidur cara terbaik

adalah memaksa masuk kerumah orang itu. "sas- he ternyata tidur". kata naruto saat dia melihat ke lantai rumah cukup besar itu "woi bangun"

naruto menendang tubuh sasuke pelan sempat terpikir kalau sasuke sedang pingsan "woi sas kau dengar aku". kata naruto kini sambil merendahkan

tubuhnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sasuke."hmmz" sasuke menggeliat seperti cacing" ada apa sih, kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur". kata

sasuke sinis "kenapa kau kemari".

"mengambil kapak". kata naruto, sebal juga kalau di belakangi seperti itu dan terpaksa naruto harus memandang punggung sasuke.

"untuk apa ?" tanya sasuke dengan mata sayu dan mengantuk. "jangan bilang kalau kau ingin memenggal kepalaku".

"tidak, aku hanya pinjam untuk membangunkanmu". jawab naruto

"baiklah aku bangun".

sasuke bangkit dan berdiri.

"mau kemana ?". tanya naruto.

"ke kamar". naruto menyadari kalau sasuke akan tidur lagi di kamarnya dengan cepat naruto membuat siasat.

"oke, tidurlah tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau rumahmu penuh dengan kotoran".

"huh.. aku hanya mau ganti baju pikiranmu kotor sekali".

setelah selesai membangunkan sasuke naruto berniat mengajaknya ke toko untuk membeli baju tentunya dengan sarat kalau sasuke juga harus di

belikan. wajarlah untuk orang kaya seperti sasuke menginjak harga diri temannya sendiri adalah hal biasa terutama naruto. kalau dilihat naruto juga

memiliki jiwa bangsawan dalam dirinya namun bodohnya itu seperti seekor keledai."apa kau memang bodoh naruto". kata sasuke membuyarkan

lamunan naruto tentang hinata.

"apa maksudmu?. tanya naruto sinis.

jalanan sepi dan sedikit gelap karna tertutup pohon rindang itu menjadi saksi kebodohan naruto.

"mmm maksudku apa kau benar-benar bodoh seperti keledai ?"

"kau mau mengatai ku, lihat mana ada ayam yang pintar".

"cih.. aku hanya menilai, atau jangan-jangan kau memang keledai".

"kau_" kata naruto terhenti karna di depan mereka ada seorang pria jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan, naruto dan sasuke lang bergegas menolong orang

itu.

di topangnya tubuh orang yang sedang menahan sakit itu. naruto dan sasuke panik dan berniat mencari pertolongan tapi sebuah suara menghentikan

dan membuat naruto dan sasuke menoleh ke arah orang itu" lampunya jangan matikan lampunya".

"apa ?" tanya naruto.

"mereka di dalam bayangan, katakan pada iruka perjanjian di batalkan".

naruto berpikir kenapa dia menyebut nama iruka. apa orang ini mengenal guru nya.

"perjanjian apa ?".

"waktunya sudah di mulai". orang itu mencengkram baju naruto sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

mereka berdua panik dan khawatir.

"ayo cari bantuan ?" usul sasuke.

kebetulan saat itu tidak ada orang sama sekali, jadi cara terbaik adalah membawa orang itu ke rumah sakit dan mereka menjadi saksi.

"bagaimana kalau kita yang di tuduh membunuh orang ini ?" kata naruto.

"tuduhan tidak akan berpengaruh tanpa bukti naruto". kata sasuke sambil mondar mandir "lagi pula bukan kita yang membunuhnya, kan".

"aku setuju tapi- bagaimana kita membawanya ke rumah sakit ?".

"kita bawa saja apa susahnya". jawab sasuke santai.

"bicara memang mudah dari pada berbuat". gumam naruto, sasuke dengan telinga super nya mampu mendengar keluh naruto tadi

"aku setuju" katanya. "sudah ayo angkat berdua". lanjut sasuke. akhirnya mereka membawa mayat itu dengan menggendongnya sampai di rumah

sakit.

sesampainya di rumah sakit naruto dan sasuke kemudian dimintai pertanggung jawaban, dengan kata lain mreka harus ke kantor polisi dengan

memberikan kesaksian mereka berdua. sang polisi sebut saja shikaku mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"menurut data otopsi yang kuterima tidak ada luka di tubuhnya" katanya. "kalian berdua ada di tempat kejadian saat itu".

"kami tidak tahu apa-apa, yang ku tahu orang itu sudah jatuh di depan kami". kata naruto.

"maaf pak teman saya ini memang agak bodoh jadi, biar saya saja yang menjelaskan". kata sasuke penuh wibawa tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kesal

yang di tunjukkan naruto "begini ceritanya saat kami sedang berjalan tiba- tiba ada seseorang_"

"sudah cukup, aku mengerti kalau kalian bukan pembunuhnya". kata shikaku memotong kalimat sasuke " tapi yang ingin kutanyakan adalah apa

tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan orang itu sperti meninggalkan sesuatu berupa petunjuk atau sebagainya ?".

"apa maksudmu ?". tanya sasuke heran

"maksudku apa tidak ada hal lain yang di ucapkan atau di lakukan orang itu ?"

sasuke mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan shikaku dan sasuke sempat berpikir kalau orang ini bukan polisi tapi seorang detektif terlihat dari

penampilan dan gaya bahasa yang di ucapkannya.

"hmm biar ku ingat" kata sasuke menerawang "ah- dia mengucapkan sesuatu seperti eehm perjanjian ya perjanjian".

"perjanjian ?.. hanya itu saja ?".

"ya".

"sudah ku duga". kata shikaku pelan.

"apa ?" tanya sasuke heran

"tidak ada apa-apa tugas kalian sudah selesai kalian bisa pulang sekarang".

sasuke merasa aneh dengan sikap orang itu, tapi ya sudahlah kasus sudah di serah kan pada pihak berwajib.

sepulang dari perjalanan naruto dan sasuke berpisah di pertigaan, langkah sasuske terasa berat karna pikirannya tidak bisa tenang, dia memikirkan

perkatakan orang yang di bawanya kerumah sakit tadi. 'jangan matikan lampunya' kata-kata itu mengingatkannya pada saat sasuke di perpustakaan,

waktu itu naruto yang mengucapkannya. "sial.. kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini". gumam sasuke.

sampai dirumah sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasur, pandangannya menatap langit-langit ada tiga hal yang dipikirkan sasuke. pertama apa naruto

benar-benar bodoh. kedua perkataan orang tadi. dan yang ketiga sikap shikaku yang mencurigakan. tidak biasanya sasuke memikirkan suatu

permasalahan dengan begitu dalam, tapi kali ini hatinya gelisah perasaan ingin menyelidiki kejadian yang menimpaya hari ini pun nampaknya mulai

tak bisa ia tahan. wajar waktu kecil dulu ia biasa di ajak kakaknya bermain penyelidikan kasus seperti halnya seorang polisi, sasuke jadi polisi dan

itachi yang menjadi penjahat. sasuke tersenyum kecil membayangkan hal itu.

karna terlalu asik mengingat masa lalu dia jatuh tertidur pada saat itu juga.


	2. partner

**Bloody library school**

**by zoom x-flash**

**Disclaimer by Mashasi kishimoto**

Pagi itu terasa sejuk dan menyegarkan, matahari bersinar redup menyembunyikan cahayanya. Namun pria emo sasuke uciha nampaknya tak

merasakan segarnya pagi itu. dia hanya duduk melamun di teras depan rumahnya menunggu jam menunjuk pukul 7 karna dia harus bersekolah pada

jam itu.

dering ponsel milik sasuke membuyarkan semua lamunannya, dia mengambil ponsel tersebut yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya. "halo".

"halo kau sedang apa ?" kata orang di seberang.

"kau siapa ?"

"dasar, temanmu sendiri tak kau kenali ?" kata orang itu. "aku naruto, bodoh"

"oh, kau_ kenapa ?".

"aku sehat".

"aku juga". kata sasuke membalas kata tak masuk akal naruto. "memangnya siapa yang menanyakan keadaanmu, bodoh".

"lalu ?". kata naruto

"ada perlu apa ?".

"kau tidak sekolah ?".

sasuke langsung menutup sambungan telephone antara keduanya, pembicaraan yang menurut sasuke tidak penting.

jam tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit, sasuke berangkat ke sekolah. waktu masuk pelajaran jam delapan jadi sasuke merasa tidak masalah berangkat pada

jam itu.

dia berjalan menuju kelas yang disayanginya dengan perlahan, tidak lupa buku biologi kesukaannya yang selalu di bawa kemanapun dia pergi, di

bacanya buku itu sambil berjalan. dia tak kahawatir akan tersandung atau menubruk orang karna itu adalah hal biasa yang sering terjadi.

"aconitum tumbuhan beracun yang membuat penderitanya mati lemas". gumam sasuke

ilmu biologinya memang sudah tak di ragukan lagi. terlihat dari rumahnya yang penuh dengan tumbuhan.

sasuke berpapasan dengan naruto di jalan dia membawa sesuatu ditangnnya, sebuah kotak warna orange karna penasaran sasuke menyanyakan apa

yang ada dalam kotak tersebut.

"ini makanan". jawab naruto

"tidak biasanya kau membawa makanan". kata sasuke heran."setahuku kau orang yang paling anti dengan makanan dari rumah".

"ini untuk kiba". kata naruto spontan "aku mau meminta maaf soal mencuri makanannya kemarin. barangkali dia mau memaafkanku dengan

memberinya makanan".

"oooh". sasuke terkesima dengan kebaikan naruto.

"baiklah aku masuk kelas dulu". kata naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke.

"tunggu naruto aku juga mau ke kelas".

di kelas yang sunyi tu, alasan kenapa sunyi adalah ketika guru mereka datang dan mengajar. tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang di suruh diam,

mereka memang diam dan memperhatikan pelajaran.

tapi tak semuanya diam, ada saja murid yang berisik sendiri, seperti naruto dan kiba. ada satu hal yang membuat mereka dimarahi dan di suruh diam

oleh guru mereka, hanya karna tertawa yang kelepasan.

"baiklah kita hentikan lelucon ini". kata naruto berbisik.

"naruto!". iruka mengancam

"iya pak". naruto langsung diam.

jam istirahat sudah berdenting, mereka semua gembira bukan main. sementara para murid lainnya gembira hanya sasuke yang terlihat sangat tenang.

sasuke mengintip pembicaraan naruto dan kiba dari balik bukunya. dia tersenyum melihat kepolosan naruto saat meminta maaf pada kiba soal

mencuri makanannya kemarin, dan memang benar kotak yang di bawa naruto tadi di serahkan pada kiba. sebenarnya kiba mau menolak tapi demi

makanan kiba mau menerimanya.

"baiklah," kiba menerimanya.

"ya sudah aku akan ke kantin dulu". naruto langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kata itu. kiba berpikir kenapa ia tidak mau makan bersama

dengannya. tapi dalam hati kecilnya kiba memang tdak mau berbagi.

sasuke memandang kepergian naruto.

sasuke berpaling pada kiba."sst ssst hei kiba".

kiba pura-pura tak mendengar. "ssst kiba". kata sasuke lagi. "apa ?" tanya kiba sinis.

"mau berbagi denganku". jawab sasuke

kiba mengngangkat sudut bibirnya dan bergumam."kenapa tidak kau susul saja temanmu itu".

"dasar pelit". sasuke menutup bukunya lalu pergi menyusul naruto ke kantin. kiba juga keluar menyusul sasuke dan naruto, sebenarnya tidak enak

juga kalau ditinggalkan mereka berdua.

sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah kantin, namun ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang kurang menyenangkan. kantin penuh, sasuke

membatalkan niatnya dan berjalan kelantai dua gedung sekolah itu menuju perpustakaan.

di berjalan sangat perlahan dan dalam perjalanannya itu sasuke melihat seorang lelaki dari kejauhan sedang melompat dari jendela perpustakaan.

sasuke terkejut dan menghampiri orang itu tapi orang itu segera menghilang setelah sasuke sampai di belokan. sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan

berbalik menuju perpustakaan.

"sepi". pikir sasuke saat memasuki perpustakaan.

"kenapa tidak ada yang mengunjungi tempat bersejarah seperti ini". gumam sasuke.

"dan lebih memilih kantin".

sasuke berjalan ke arah rak buku.

"apa ini?". kata sasuke kaget saat dia menginjak sesuatu seperti cairan kental berwarna merah.

"darah". gumam sasuke. "darah siapa ?".

sasuke berpikir kritis soal hal ini, ia mengikuti cairan warna merah itu sampai tikungan.

dan disana ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang di gantung dengan tubuh penuh luka tusukan.

sasuke sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui orang yang digantung itu adalah gurunya sendiri, iruka.

sasuke langsung berlari keluar dan minta tolong.

lagi-lagi semua murid berduka. polisi berdatangan memeriksa tempat itu, shikaku kepala polisi sekaligus detektif membeberkan fakta bahwa iruka

dibunuh oleh orang tak di kenal. wartawan berdatangan.

sasuke masih shock dengan kejadian itu. ia di temani naruto di bangku dekat taman sekolah.

"aku mengatakannya". kata naruto "aku mengatakannya sasuke".

"mengatakan apa ?" . tanya sasuke pada naruto yang terlihat termenung itu.

"yang dikatakan oleh orang yang kita temui kemarin".

sasuke terlihat kebingungan. ia menundukkan wajahnya gelisah, "lalu ?" tanya sasuke.

"lalu guru terlihat gelisah, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. saat itu aku dan guru iruka sedang berada dalam perpustakaan". sasuke mengernyitkan

dahi. "lalu aku mengatakannya".

"jika kau berdua dengan guru iruka_". sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap tajam pada naruto.

naruto membalas tatapan sasuke. "aku langsung keluar dari perpustakaan setelah mengatakan hal itu". kata naruto cepat. sasuke lalu berpaling dan

menatap gedung sekolah.

"tadi aku melihat seseorang keluar dari jendela perpustakaan". kata sasuke dan melirik naruto dari sudut matanya.

"naruto, sasuke !". naruto dan sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"chouji". gumam naruto.

chouji menghampiri mereka berdua. "kiba_k-kiba".

"bicaralah chouji, ada apa dengan kiba ?". kata sasuke menenangkan chouji.

"kiba_ meninggal".

sasuke dan naruto terkejut.

"apa ?, jangan bercanda chouji". kata sasuke panik.

"aku tidak bercanda, hinata menemukan mayatnya tergeletak dekat toilet".

sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dan langsung di susul keduanya dari belakang.

sasuke mendapati para siswa dan siswi berkumpul mengerubungi mayat kiba, disana sudah ada shikaku dan yang lainnya. "dua kasus dalam satu hari"

gumam shikaku.

"pak aku menemukan ini". kata hayate bawahan shikaku menunjukkan kotak berisi makanan tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian. sasuke memperhatikan

kotak itu, kotak berwarna orange yang diberikan naruto tadi.

sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"bawa dia". kata shikaku, tim medis segera mengevakuasi tempat tersebut mayat kiba dibungkus dengan tas warna kuning.

sasuke berlari mengejar shikaku yang sudah berjalan keluar duluan. dia menanyakan benda yang ditemukan anak buahnya tadi."oh, benda itu". kata

shikaku "aku sudah membawanya ke markas sebagai barang bukti".

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu". sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang."aku mencurigai sesuatu".

"apa ?". tanya shikaku.

"kotak itu" . jawab sasuke menerawang. "itu benda yang diberikan temanku".

"ehm". gumam shikaku. sepertinya shikaku mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"bisa kau jelaskan ?".

"sebelumnya, aku ingin tahu dulu, apa penyebab kematian kiba ?". tanya sasuke antusias.

shikaku menopang dagu."dia keracunan".

"keracunan". pikir sasuke. "tidak ada tanda kekerasan ditubuhnya, jadi aku yakin kalau dia keracunan". lanjut shikaku.

mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari gedung sekolah, dengan rasa penasaran yang ada di hati sasuke dia memutuskan ingin ikut kemarkas bersama

dengan shikaku. awalnya shikaku menimbang-imbang permintaan sasuke tapi informasi yang dimiliki sasuke membuat shikaku tertarik.

di markas sasuke menceritakan semuanya, pertama ia bertanya soal kematian iruka jawaban shikaku sepertinya masih belum bisa memutuskan siapa

pelaku pembunuhan tersebut.

"apa pelaku ada di dua tempat sekaligus". kata sasuke

"pertama guru iruka dan kedua kiba".

"dan jarak waktu antara keduanya sangat berdekatan". shikaku menambahkan."mungkinkah berkelompok". shikaku menyeruput kopinya.

"mungkin saja". kata sasuke, melihat expresi sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius shikaku berpikir sepertinya orang ini sangat berakat. hening

menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"oh, kata orang yang kau temui kemarin". kata shikaku memecah keheningan."apa hanya itu saja ?".

"eh_ ya.. ehm sebenarnya masih ada lagi". kata sauke sedikit kaget dengan perkataan shikaku yang tiba-tiba tadi."orang itu mengatakan bayangn_

mereka dalam bayangan ya itulah yang dikatakannya dan orang itu juga mengenal iruka".

"bayangan". kata shikaku pelan "bayangan_ mungkin itu merujuk pada tempat yang gelap".

"ehm". sasuke tertegun. "dan perjanjian, mungkin maksud dari perjanjian itu adalah sebuah organisasi".

sasuke semakin kagum dengan pemikiran shikaku."organisasi ya ?". gumam sasuke "mungkin organisasi itu ada dalam ruang lingkup pelajar".

"mungkinkah ?". gumam shikakau, sepertinya mereka berdua akan menjadi partner dalam menuntas kejahatan.

"dan aku mencurigai seseorang dalam kasus ini". kata sasuke." dan orang itu sangat familiar bagiku".

sasuke memicingkan matanya. dan orang yang di maksud adalah... Naruto.


	3. Petualangan sasuke

**Bloody library school  
.**

**by zoom x-flash**

**.**

**Disclaimer by Masahshi kishimoto**

**.**

Hari ini sekolah diliburkan dengan alasan para murid harus belajar dirumah karna gedung sekolah itu ditutup untuk sementara. polisi masih dalam pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang kematian dua orang di sekolah itu.

Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, makanya dia sekarang sedang duduk santai dirumahnya. menikmati hari libur sangatlah menyenangkan. dia bisa leluasa kesana kemari membeli buku atau semacamnya. karna orang tuanya sedang pergi berlibur dengan kakaknya, sasuke merasa kesepian. dia menyesali perkataannya dulu yang mengucapkan "aku menjaga rumah saja". dan membuat itachi agak khawatir dengan adiknya. tapi tak ada yang perlu disesalkan yang penting dia bisa menikmati masa liburnya. dan saat ini pun, dia sedang membaca buku biologi dikamar tercintanya.

sebuah panggilan masuk dari telepon sedikit membuyarkan konsentrasi membacanya. dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"halo".

"halo sasuke ini aku shikaku". kata orang dari seberang sana. "kau dirumah ?".

"ya, ada apa ?". jawab sasuke.

"bisa ke kantorku sekarang, ada berita bagus".

"ehm_ baiklah". kata sasuke mengakhiri sambungan telephon.

sasuke meminum jus tomat terakhirnya dengan sekali tegukan. "kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa menikmati masa liburku dengan tenang". katanya dalam hati. dia turun dari tempat tidurnya

lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang tegantung di gantungan kunci samping pintu kamarnya. segera setelah sampai di garasi dia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Shikaku membalik lembar demi lembar document yang berserakan di mejanya. matanya sayu dan lelah karna pekerjaannya yang membosankan. tapi kali ini dia sedikit bersemangat karna mendapat teman baru dan orang itu masih remaja. "aku tidak percaya ini". kata shikaku lesu "aku bekerja sama dengan seorang bocah". dia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan, "membosankan". shikaku menghembuskan nafas panjang. "ehm.. apa ini ?". kata shikaku setelah melihat koran yang menumpuk di samping mejanya yang entah sejak kapan ada di situ.

"pasti hayate".

" bukan saya pak". kata hayate yang sudah ada di samping shikaku. shikaku melongo melihat kehadiran hayate yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di disampingnya. "b-bagaimana_ ?". kata shikaku, dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "ah sudahlah".

shikaku mengambil koran yang di situ terdapat tulisan 'dua orang tewas dalam insiden mengerikkan di sekolah konoha'.

"hmm..masih hangat rupanya ?". kata shikaku dalam hati.

"itu berita kemarin pak". kata hayate "dan menjadi berita terhangat bulan ini". shikaku merasa hayate bisa membaca pikirannya.

"apa anak ini bisa membaca pikiran ?". pikir shikaku

"tidak pak, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya". kata hayate "apa yang ada dalam berita itu".

shikaku langsung diam dan menatap koran yang dibacanya dengan hati bertanya-tanya.

"buatkan aku kopi". perintah shikaku dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh hayate.

dia memandang kepergian hayate dengan wajah terheran-heran."huh.. membosankan". keluh shikaku.

Pintu di buka dari luar dan munculah sosok pria berpenampilan emo, uciha sasuke.

"masuklah" kata shikaku. sasuke mendekat "ada apa ?" tanya sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"hei duduklah dulu". kata shikaku dengan tersenyum ramah. "ada berita menarik".

sasuke memandang shikaku heran, "apa ?". tanya sasuke. "ini tentang kematian temanmu, kiba". jawab shikaku "dokter yang menanangani kiba dirumah sakit, menyatakan kalau kiba keracunan makanan_"

"dan kotak berisi makanan itu adalah penyebab kematian kiba". lanjut shikaku

sasuke terkejut dengan penuturan shikaku. "jika kiba mati karna keracunan makanan, berarti_" sasuke berhenti sebentar

"naruto_ apa dia pembunuhnya ?" lanjut sasuke." dan kurasa kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa naruto adalah pembunuhnya". lanjut shikaku,

"aku tidak mau mengurusi masalah pertemanan kalian tapi_ sepertinya temanmu itu menyimpan sesuatu". kata sikaku, dia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan."seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin".

sasuke memandang shikaku yang menatapnya seperti meminta penjelasan."mungkin memang naruto_ atau mungkin_".sasuke berhenti, dia memikirkan naruto. temannya itu sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu,"mungkin memang dia pembunuhya". lanjut sasuke.

"kurasa kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa naruto adalah pembunuhnya". kata shikaku, dia

memberi tugas pada sasuke untuk mengawasinya." tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan temanmu, kurasa kau harus berhati-hati padanya".

"aku tidak pernah merasa aneh dengan naruto, tapi dari bukti yang ada sepertinya dapat menjelaskan siapa naruto sebenarnya".

"bagaimana dengan iruka ?" tanya shikaku "mungkinkah naruto juga yang membunuhnya ?".

sasuke diam dan mengingat perkataannya dengan naruto kemarin."naruto pernah mengatakan kepadaku sebelum iruka meninggal, dia mengatakan sesuatu sperti perjanjian yang kita bicarakan kemarin". kata sasuke dia mengingat kembali tentang sosok yang melompatdari jendela.

"dan aku melihat ada seorang yang melompat dari jendela perpustakaan kemarin".

shikaku menyimak cerita sasuke dengan tenang. "lalu apa yang terjadi ?". tanya shikaku.

"aku masuk perpustakaan dan menemukan iruka sudah mati dengan tubuh tergantung". jawab sasuke, dia mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

"bagaimana dengan naruto setelah itu ?"

"ehm_ aku tidak tahu".

Sasuke pulang kerumah dengan hati yang kacau, pikiran menerwang jauh entah kemana. lalu terbesit di benaknya untuk pergi kesekolah.

"aku harus kesana". gumam sasuke.

dia berhenti di depan pintu gerbang yang dikunci lalu dia turun dari mobilnya. karna tak mungkin dia bisa masuk bersama mobilnya akhirnya dia memanjat pagar besi tersebut.

sasuke menoleh kekiri dan kekanan memastikan kalau tidak ada orang di sini.

tempat yang pertama kali dituju oleh sasuke adalah perpustakaan. dia berjalan cepat dan sedikit berlari menuju ruangan tersebut, jalanan koridor yang sepi itu memantulkan suara langkah kaki sasuke.

sekolah besar itu semakin menunjukkan keseramannya karna tak ada pencahayaan yang masuk kedalam gedung, karna suasana dan hawa disana cukup dingin sasuke terpikirkan soal lampu dan api.

"Sampai". gumam sasuke.

ruangan itu gelap dan dingin, melihat hal itu sasuke sedikit takut. sasuke menarik napas, lalu masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

dia meraba tombol lampu yang ada di samping pintu lalu menekannya. lampu menyala, ruangan itu sangat luas dengan penerangan lampu yang menyinari kesegala arah.

sasuke merasa aneh dengan tatanan rak perpustakaan tersebut, bentuknya seperti labirin. sasuke baru menyadari hal itu.

dia melangkah kedalam perpustakaan, langkah pertama masih aman dan kedua ketiga keempat dan seterusnya.

sasuke mengingat kematian iruka yang mengerikkan itu, tiba-tiba ia merinding.

sasuke memperhatikan rak-rak buku yang tertata rapi tersebut, dia tersenyum kecil. "hmm.. kurasa ada yang aneh ?". katanya

"kenapa ada buku disini ?". sasuke menunjuk sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas rak buku.

sasuke mengambil buku tersebut dan membacanya."ternyata buku harian".gumam sasuke.

"tapi milik siapa". dia membalik lembar demi lembar buku tersebut. ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu dalam lembar terakhir pada buku tersebut ada kalimat yang belum lengkap. sasuke membaca kalimat tersebut dari atas. "_Aku tahu ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. tapi mereka memberiku kesempatan untuk bertahan. kebodohan yang ku buat ini membuatku harus menanggung akibatnya._

_mungkin sebentar lagi, aku tidak akan melihat senyum dan tawa murid-muridku lagi_". sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu membacanya kembali

"_mereka semua mengawasiku dari balik tempat ini, tapi tumpukan buku itu menghalangi pandangannya. aku suka yang warna hitam dan ada gambar pohonnya. oh, iya aku juga suka memperhatikan dinding yang ada gambar pemandangan alam itu_". sasuke menghentikan membacanya karna ada tulisan kecil dibawah tepi buku tersebut.

"_siapapun yang membaca tulisan ini, aku berharap satu hal. tetaplah hidup_". sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh dari kalimat itu. "siapapun" gumam sasuke.

dia sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa penulis buku ini.

sasuke berpikir keras apa maksud dari kalimat itu, "siapapun yang membaca tulisan ini, aku berharap satu hal. tetaplah hidup.

apa berarti yang membuka dan membaca buku ini akan mati ?". pikir sasuke."ternyata kau meninggalkan pesan rupanya". gumam sasuke.

"hm_ guru iruka".

sasuke hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karna ada orang lain selain dirinya diruangan ini.

sasuke bersembunyi di balik rak buku. dia membuat celah pada barisan buku untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"neji ?". gumam sasuke "apa yang dilakukannya disini". sasuke melihat neji yang sedang kebingungan. dia berjalan mondar mandir seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di rak buku. sesekali dia meraba diatas rak buku.

sasuke baru sadar, dia melihat buku yang di pegangnya. "apa dia mencari ini ?". pikir sasuke.

neji terlihat kebingungan, dan dia mengumpat karna kesal. tapi tiba-tiba wajah kesal neji berubah menjadi seringai menakutkan. neji tertawa kecil.

dia baru ingat ada mobil terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. dan dia tahu siapa pemiliknya. sasuke mencoba untuk tetap diam. dia bersandar di rak buku sambil memegang erat bukunya.

neji menoleh kesegala arah dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"wow, kurasa tadi aku mematikan lampunya". kata neji dibuat-buat seolah sedang kebingungan. "atau mungkin ada orang yang masuk kemari".

neji berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan segala arah. sasuke mendengar derap langkah neji yang mendekat kearahnya, dan terlintas dikepala sasuke kalau neji sudah tahu keberadaannya. "atau jangan-jangan kucing". kata neji mendramatisir. "atau mungkin, hanya tikus kecil yang mencuri keju".

sasuke tercekat dengan perkataan neji. langkah neji semakin mendekat kearah tempat persembunyian sasuke. sasuke tahu kalau neji pasti sedang berdiri di belakangnya sekarang. sasuke memejamkan matanya."kemarin ada tikus yang mati kugantung, dan sekarang ada satu tikus lagi". kata neji dengan nada kecewa. sasuke membuka matanya lebar, dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. "neji". gumam sasuke.

"nah_disini kau rupanya ?". neji menengok sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar. sasuke terkejut dan menoleh kesamping "neji" kata sasuke pelan.

"waktunya membersihkan hama". sasuke langsung berlari. "hm_kemari kau, dasar tikus licik". neji langsung mengejar sasuke yang sudah berlari duluan. sasuke berlari sekencangnya, nafasnya memburu dia tidak menyangka orang yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan berwibawa itu ternyata adalah orang yang jahat. "sial, dimana jalan keluarnya ?". kata sasuke, dia panik dan gelisah. mungkin inilah alasan kenapa perpustakaan itu dibentuk menyerupai labirin, agar tidak ada yang bisa keluar mungkin. tapi tikus selalu pintar mencari jalan, tikus adalah sebutan untuk sasuke dari neji.

sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. neji berjalan santai dengan senyum tipis aneh miliknya, seolah dia sudah tahu dimana sasuke berada.

betul juga, sasuke terperangkap dalam dua rak buku yang berdampingan dan satu yang menutup didepannya. "sial". dia terjebak sekarang, neji sudah ada dibelakangnya. "huhuhuhu.. mau kemana lagi, tikus ?". neji mendekati sasuke, "kukira kau bisa mencari jalan keluar dengan akal pintarmu itu_"

neji tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar dan menampakkan giginya."ternyata kau memang tikus buta".

jantung sasuke berdetak sangat keras, tangannya berkeringat dan dingin. "kau mau apa ?". tanya sasuke, "apa kau akan membunuhku seperti kau membunuh gurumu sendiri ?".

"tebakan yang bagus".

setelah itu terjadi perkelahian yang cukup dahsyat, neji yang mendominasi pertarungan melayangkan beberapa tinjunya ke perut dan wajah sasuke. sasuke hanya bisa menangkis dengan kedua tangannya, dia tidak mungkin melawan neji yang jago berkelahi itu. dihempaskan tubuh sasuke hingga menabrak rak buku. sasuke memekik kesakitan, pandangannya memburam stelah mendapat pukulan keras dikepalanya. samar-samar dia melihat neji mendekat, tubuh sasuke diangkat dan dicekik. "inilah kesukaanku, menghentikan nafas lewat leher seseorang_huhuhu".

"lepaskan aku". kata sasuke dengan suara serak.

"oh tentu saja tidak, sasuke". kata neji dengan nada meremehkan,"kau tikus yang susah di tangkap".

sasuke tak kuat lagi, akhirnya ia pingsan. sebelum pingsan terbesit dihati sasuke, "apa dia juga membunuh kiba". neji berbaik hati padanya dan tidak jadi membunuhnya.


	4. Awal dari segalanya

**Bloody library school**

**.**

**By zoom x-flash**

**.**

**Disclaimer by Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Matanya terpejam, dia bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya sendiri.

sudah lewat satu jam setelah insiden mengerikkan tadi. pemukulan dan kekerasan yang dilakukan neji terhadap sasuke, meninggalkan bocah malang ini tergeletak di perpustakaan.

"ehhmm_" sasuke menggeliat "sial". kata sasuke dengan memegangi kepalanya, "kepalaku terasa berat sekali".

dia duduk dan memeperhatikan sekeliling, rak buku berjajar dimana-mana. sasuke yakin kalau dia sedang diperpustakaan.

"apa yang terjadi ?". katanya pelan. sasuke memijit kepalanya yang sakit.

"ah_ neji".

matanya membesar, dia mengingat kejadian sebelum pingsan. disitu neji sedang mencekik sasuke dan sasuke terlihat tidak berdaya di tangan neji, dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

"jadi begitu". gumam sasuke, dia berdiri walaupun sedikit goyah. "dia mengambil bukunya". sasuke mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun istimewa, rest house. begitulah mereka menyebutnya, tempat penginapan bagi siapa saja yang berminat.

tempat yang berlokasi di sebelah utara konoha city ini begitu mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. meskipun sedikit jauh dari perkotaan, namun lokasi ini cukup strategis.

bisa dilihat dari banyaknya pengunjung yang menginap ditempat ini.

lampu jalan yang berkelip-kelip dan sedikit redup, udara yang sejuk karna dekat perbukitan membuat tempat ini menjadi tujuan utama bagi pengunjung yang ingin melepas lelah dan penat setelah beraktivitas.

kenapa tidak tidur dirumah saja ?, karna sebagian besar pengunjung bukan berasal dari kota konoha itu sendiri, melainkan dari kota tetangga seperti suna dan iwa.

mereka menyebutnya kota yang dinaungi awan.

"baiklah masuk saja dulu, nanti aku menyusul". kata kata pria besar bernama danzo, menyuruh anaknya masuk kedalam kamar.

"tapi ayah_".

"masuklah dulu". kata danzo tegas."aku akan menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu".

"ayah" kata foo "hati-hati".

danzo memandang sendu anaknya yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar yang mereka pesan, didalam ada deidara juga.

"bagaimana dengannya, kenapa dia tidak masuk kedalam ?". tanya deidara

"dia ingin pergi sendiri". jawab foo sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "dia ingin agar kita tetap aman".

danzo berjalan di sepanjang koridor, matanya tajam seolah sedang dalam peperangan.

dia berbelok dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu, "378" gumam danzo "persis sekali". dia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

disana sudah menunggu seorang pria yang memakai topeng dan penutup kepala, dia menyambut kedatangan danzo dengan ramah. "selamat datang, shi no masuku". kata pria itu.

"aku sudah menanti kedatanganmu".

"ada perlu apa ?". tanya danzo.

"kita bicarakan baik-baik, ayolah duduk dulu". pria itu berjalan kearah meja disamping tempat tidurnya. "aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik". dia mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang. "kita baru saja menemukan kilauan berlian". katanya sedikit mendesah.

"lalu di mana berliannya ?".

"oh, ternyata kau lebih mematikan dariku". kata pria bertopeng "sabar dulu, ini hanya permulaan". dia menjentikkan jarinya "sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan berlian yang sesungguhnya".

"bagaimana caranya ?" tanya danzo.

"dengan buku ini, huhuhu". mungkin saja kalau tidak tertutup topeng pria itu pasti sedang menyeringai.

"bagaimana dengan, pria itu". kata danzo "apa dia harus dibiarkan begitu saja".

"hmm.. maksudmu sasuke". kata pria bertopeng, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dari danzo lalu berkata dengan sedikit rendah. "aku akan membuatnya menurut".

di kantor kepolisian, shikaku sedang mengangkat telephon dari sasuke, "ada apa ?" katanya.

"ada berita baik". kata sasuke.

"apa sebaik Nyonya mikoto ?".

"itu ibuku" kata sasuke jengkel "aku tidak sedang membicarakannya"

"lalu ada berita apa ?"

"aku punya berita baik dan berita buruk". kata sasuke "berita baiknya aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk... dan berita buruknya, aku kehilangan petunjuk tersebut."

"oh, lebih tepatnya apa yang kau temukan ?" tanya shikaku.

"ada dua hal". kata sasuke "yang pertama sudah kusebutkan tadi, dan yang kedua aku sudah menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan iruka".

"benarkah". kata shikaku tidak percaya "siapa ?"

"temanku".

"ehmm.. temanmu,_ maksudmu naruto ?"

"bukan, tapi yang lain". kata sasuke "dan orang ini sangat berbahaya".

"baiklah, kau membuatku bingung sasuke".

"oke, akan kuceritakan yang lebih detil nanti sore". kata sasuke "dan, pasang telingamu baik-baik".

san sambungan diakhiri, sasuke menebak-nebak apakah ada hubungan antara kematian iruka dan kiba. "barangkali neji juga merencanakan pembunuhan ini". pikir sasuke.

dia keluar dari gedung sekolah dan segera mengemudikan mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang.

tujuannya adalah kerumah naruto. "semoga dia ada dirumah". kata sasuke penuh harap.

setelah sampai dirumah naruto sasuke langsung turun dari mobil dan seperti biasa, rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi sangat nyaman jika ada didalamnya. naruto saat itu sedang tertidur di lantai, sasuke yang masuk rumah tanpa permisi, seperti kata-kata bijak yang diucapkan naruto "anggaplah rumah sendiri" terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. tapi sasuke langsung menyudahi kekagetannya, dia mendekat dan menendang lembut tubuh naruto.

"padahal dia bukan saudaraku, tapi cara tidurnya sama persis denganku". pikir sasuke.

"kau_" kata naruto ketika sudah bangun.

"iya, aku". kata sasuke percaya diri.

"kau tidak jadi mati". bukan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi wajah penuh penasaran jelas tergambar diwajah naruto.

"apa maksudmu ?". tanya sasuke "kau pikir aku sudah mati"

" kata neji kau sudah mati". jawab naruto "aku langsung kaget setelah mendengar berita kematianmu dan aku langsung pergi kerumahmu, ternyata kau tidak ada dirumah". wajah naruto menjadi sendu, "lalu aku pulang".

"setelah itu" sambung naruto "aku jadi sedih dan duduk dilantai, karna tak bisa menahan kesedihan aku langsung jatuh tertidur".

sasuke meralat kembali pernyataan tentang cara tidur naruto yang menurutnya sama dengannya.

"aku masih hidup naruto, dan si pembohong itu memang menghajarku". kata sasuke "tapi aku masih hidup".

naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "tunggu dulu" kata naruto "kau bilang neji menghajarmu".

"ya"

"kenapa dia menghajarmu ?". tanya naruto

"karna aku mengetahui kalau neji lah pembunuh guru iruka".

"apa ?".

"aku akan menceritakannya nanti" kata sasuke "tapi katakan dulu, kapan kau bertemu neji ?".

"pagi tadi".

"lalu ?".

"dia bilang" kata naruto mulai menjelaskan "kau mati tertabrak mobil di sand street. awalnya aku tidak mempercayainya, tapi".

"tapi apa ?". tanya sasuke antusias.

"ah, sudahlah". naruto tersenyum. " itu tak ada gunanya lagi, yang penting kau selamat". naruto berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur.

"tapi, aku butuh penjelasan naruto". sasuke berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"ya, ya, ya.. penjelasannya adalah, aku kini tahu kalau neji adalah orang jahat". kata naruto, dia memberikan sebuah minuman ringan pada sasuke "begitukan maksudmu ?".

"terserah, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan ". kata sasuke setelah meneguk minumannya "apa yang kau lakukan di perpustakaan waktu itu ?".

naruto tersentak, "oh, yang waktu itu". kata naruto, sasuke mengangguk "aku sedang berbicara pada guru iruka,_ ya pembicaraan yang ringan-ringan saja".

"lalu ?".

"lalu dia menyuruhku keluar" kata naruto, "karna kebetulan waktu itu aku berada disamping jendela, jadi aku meloncat lewat jendela itu"

sasuke berfikir lebih dalam kali ini. keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.

"naruto ?"

"ya". kata naruto "ada apa ?.

"kau tahu kematian kiba yang sangat aneh itu kan ?". tanya sasuke "ehm_ dokter bilang, kiba meninggal karna keracunan".

"oh, jadi begitu". kata naruto.

"dan dia keracunan makanan".

"hmm.. memang sangat mengejutkan, ketika aku tahu kotak makanan yang kuberikan pada kiba menjadi barang bukti" kata naruto. "tapi aku benar-benar, tidak tahu. mungkin kau berpikir makanan dariku mengandung racun atau semacamnya tapi kau mengenal aku kan. aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu".

sasuke yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan naruto tadi. dia percaya kalau naruto pasti tidak akan melakukan hal itu. tapi itu semua perlu pembuktian.

"baiklah, ayo kita cari neji." kata sasuke "ini akan menjadi tugas yang sangat menarik, benarkan naruto ?"

"hm".

sasuke pulang kerumah dengan pikiran kacau. dia duduk di sofa sambil menyegarkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, dia memejamka matanya lalu sesaat kemudian dia membuka matanya kembali dengan menghela nafas.

ingatan dan pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kegiatannya pagi ini.

"kalau naruto yang melompat dari jendela waktu itu". pikir sasuke "waktu dan kejadiannya sangatlah dekat ketika aku masuk kedalam perpustakaan". dia memejamkan matanya lagi, lalu sambungnya "dan neji, dia juga terlihat mencurigakan".

sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "ini sangat rumit". gumam sasuke.

dia menelaah kembali perkataan neji waktu itu, "perktaan dan tingkah lakunya sangat tak masuk akal". kata sasuke, dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan tegap di sofa "aku masih tidak percaya pada neji". sasuke berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil minuman di kulkas. "dan juga naruto".

sasuke kembali duduk disofa, wajahnya menjadi tegang "naruto" kata sasuke "kemungkinan besar dia memiliki suatu rahasia". dia meneguk minumannya, lalu sambungnya "dan neji_ bagaimana caranya dia membunuh iruka".

sasuke meneguk minumannya lagi. "kini neji sudah menjadi buronan". kata sasuke "itu malah semakin menyulitkanku".

sasuke berpikir kritis "tunggu_" katanya "mungkin terlalu cepat menyalahkan naruto atau neji".

"neji saat itu sedang berada di kelas". sasuke berhenti sejenak, dan lanjutnya "naruto".

sasuke langsung pergi lagi dengan mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor shikaku. tak peduli dengan apa yang dialaminya pagi ini, dia tak menghiraukan rasa lelah yang menyerangnya. yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini adalah, bertemu dengan shikaku.

pintu itu dibukanya dengan kasar. "bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu atau semacamnya". kata shikaku kesal

"baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik, oke". kata sasuke tergesa-gesa "pertama, aku ingin tahu tentang kasus kematian iruka, dan kedua aku ingin menyelidiki kasus ini"

"dan aku butuh bantuanmu" kata sasuke penuh penekanan.

"baik, baik, tuan detektif". kata shikaku "tapi setidaknya duduklah dulu". sasuke duduk dengan tenang

"baiklah katakan". kata shikaku

"apa ?"

"astaga". kata shikaku kesal, "katakan berita buruk dan baik yang kau ceritakan di telephon tadi pagi_ kau sudah lupa"

"oh" sasuke tersenyum

"begini, aku mendapat perlakuan kasar dari temanku" sasuke menjelaskan "dia bernama neji, dia menghajarku di perpustakaan. dan dia mengatakan kalau dialah yang membunuh iruka, aku dihajar hingga pingsan."

"tapi" sambung sasuke "dia hanya mengambil sebuah buku"

"buku ?"

"ya, aku menemukan buku catatan iruka" kata sasuke "dan mungkin itu sebuah petunjuk"

"hmm_ apa kau yakin ?"

"tentu saja, karna aku yang mengalaminya". kata sasuke " dan mungkin itulah yang dikatakan oleh para detektif _' pembunuhan selalu memiliki motif '_ , dan sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dengan kasus ini"

"dan buku itu" sambung sasuke "mungkin saja sebuah kode".

shikaku tertawa "baiklah sasuke apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin dengan kode detektif ?"

sasuke kesal dan berkata ketus "mungkin inilah yang dikatakan orang-orang, jangan terlalu sering menonton film detektif".

"barangkali yang kau katakan itu benar" kata shikaku "tidak jarang para korban selalu meninggalkan petunjuk"

"seperti halnya kasus yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu" sambung shikaku "disuatu pesta ulang tahun, seorang anak kecil mengatakan pernah melihat pembunuhan, dan dia menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh teman dan keluarganya, namun beberapa jam kemudian anak kecil itu mati, seolah menunjukkan kalau anak itu berkata jujur, orang tua mereka sangat tertekan dan para detektif mulai menyelidiki kasus tersebut. menurutmu siapa pelakunya, sasuke ?"

"eh_ ehm, mungkin orang terdekatnya".

"kuanggap itu tebakan yang beruntung". kata shikaku "para detektif mencurigai, kalau pelaku adalah orang yang ada didalam pesta tersebut, namun tak ada bukti yang signifikan. karna pencarian mulai sedikit buntu, seorang detektif menggunakan sedikit ilmu pengkodeannya, yaitu kata 'pernah' digunakan dalam menunjuk bukti pembunuhan itu sendiri. satu tahun sebelum gadis itu mengatakan pernah melihat pembunuhan, memang pernah terjadi pembunuhan yang melibatkan keluarganya sendiri, yaitu kakaknya lah yang membunuhnya. kau tahu siapa kakaknya sasuke ?"

"ehm_ kurasa dia orang yang jahat"

"dia orang yang baik" kata shikaku "dan dia adalah mantan guru di sekolahmu, asuma sarutobi".

"apa ?"

"hmm_ sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan" kata shikau "sepertinya kita harus mencari buku tersebut".

sasuke memasang wajah muram

"dimana ?".

"di tempat dia berkumpul". kata shikaku.

.

.


End file.
